Mälestused
by VampirMagier515
Summary: By the window, a girl sat. She was peacefully reminiscing the memories she had this year. She had laughed, cried, and bonded with her friends. It was something she would want to do... forever... Estonia X OC. 'Cause even a Baltic deserves love. R & R.


**A/N: Woah. This fic is already a year old.O_O I didn't think about posting it or anything… OK, Ruby-san, this is for you!XD (I left the note I had back then at the end.X3 I don't think I'll delete that note now, do I? *evil laugh*)**

**Mälestused**

It's been a year. The seasons passed, waiting for no one and nothing. The year was filled with many memories; mixtures of joy, sadness, sorrows, and achievements. It was like a dream. It was sweet… but would later end.

By the window, a girl sat. She was peacefully reminiscing the memories she had this year. She had laughed, cried, and bonded with her friends. It was something she would want to do… forever.

The sun shone. It brightened the garden in front of her. She remembered the times she had with her friends there. They had always sat there, having tea peacefully under the tree. It was paradise she wouldn't want to leave.

"_Hey, Adorea, can you please bring us more tea?" a brown-haired man said with a smile._

"_Ah, OK. I'm sure there's many more in the pantry." a black-haired girl wearing long sleeves and a hat replied._

"_Ano, are you OK with that? Are you sure you could do it by yourself because I am willing to help you." a fairly blond computer whiz asked, his PC on his lap._

"_No, it's alright. Besides, I like serving you guys." the girl replied with a warm smile._

"_But it would be too troublesome. What if you break something and Ivan sees you?" a boy with curly blond hair said in a worried tone._

_The girl did nothing but smile. This was her way of saying that she was independent, a person that could do things on her own, and a person who isn't afraid of the world which holds great grief and terror._

_She rises up from the grass and picks up the tray._

"_I'm gonna come back in a little while, OK?" she says, walking to the direction of the house. She loves her friends and will do anything for them. Anything…_

The girl sighed. She looked at the garden. Would it happen again? Or would it be something new? Can she come back to that day? Definitely not. But then,…

-knock, knock-

The girl jumped in surprise. There was… somebody at the door.

The girl hurried to open it, afraid of losing a visitor.

She opened the door and found the same fairly blond guy who always offered help to her. He was standing there with the same smile that she couldn't forget… ever.

She too smiled and welcomed him to her room. The man accepted her welcome and went inside the room, sitting down the bed. The girl joined him.

For a while, the man scanned her room. The girl only kept quiet, unable to decipher what he was doing. The man then faced her.

"Are you cleaning your room?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." the girl replied.

"I see." the man said, eyeing her room once more.

"You know," the man began. "when you clean your room, it'll bring many memories to you. It gets a little nostalgic." he said, smiling.

The girl faces him. In a little while, she smiled as well.

"I… guess you're right." she says, looking at the stuff that were on the floor.

Old notebooks, albums, presents, and clothes were neatly stacked in the corners of her room. Even though they were in the corners, it was hard not to notice them for they were so many.

The two sat there. The silence was peaceful but was getting awkward as the time passed.

"So," the man began.

The girl looked at him.

"what memories came to your mind when you arranged those?" he asked, an evident blush on his face.

This made the girl blush.

"Uh, well, I remembered the time when we had tea in the garden…" the girl replied uncertainly.

"Oh, that. I remember that. I remember how worried Raivis was when you told him that you were gonna go to the pantry by yourself; it was so funny." The man said, chuckling.

The girl chuckled as well.

"Actually, I think it was Toris' fault that Raivis got worried. He couldn't help himself with just one cup!" the girl commented, laughing.

The guy laughed as well.

This was it. This was the paradise she wanted. To be able to laugh with the man she treated as a friend… or maybe more than that. Yes, that was it. She loved him. She knew that. And he also did. The same feeling, the same scenery that comforts the both of them…

The girl was now at peace. And she wants to thank the one responsible for it.

"Eduard," she began.

The man looked at her.

"Tänan." she said with a warm, genuine smile.

The man blushed at her smile. It was something that could take all his problems away for a while and keep him at ease. It was a simple thank you that he thought he should repay.

"Adorea," the man began.

Slowly, the man inched closer to the girl. Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel their breaths. The man inched closer and closed the gap between them.

His lips crashed against hers and he savored every moment. The girl was speechless for a while but understood the situation and closed her eyes, accepting the man in front of her.

It was simple: He loved her and she loved him.

Running out of breath, the man ended the kiss. The girl was stunned and to surprised to talk. The man looked straight at her, blushing.

"Ma… armastan sind, Adorea!" he exclaimed, blushing even more.

The girl in front of him was still speechless.

"So please, be with me until the end." he said.

The girl snapped back into reality.

"Eduard,… yes! Ma armastan sind ka and I will be with you until the end!" she said, almost about to cry.

"Great." the man said.

He took her into another deep kiss while she accepted him again. It was good. It was perfect. It may end but… life could wait, couldn't it?

**A/N (as of 3/something/2010): Estonian Translations:**

**Mälestused= Memories**

**Tänan= Thank you**

**Ma armastan sind= I love you**

**Ma armastan sind ka= I love you too**

**Ah, that was long! *stretches* Well, it was worth it.=) OK so, this is a thank you gift and maybe (don't cry) a farewell gift. DON'T CRY! It's not final yet. But then, I would pursue studying in STC even if it kills me! (or turns me into a vampire) So, there ya go! Thank you for being a good friend, Grace!=) We'll still be friends forever, right?... Right?... RIGHT? Hehe! Don't forget: The most awesome girl on Earth wrote this! Be thankful! Praise me!... Well, there. Thanks for everything again! (I told you to don't freaking cry!) Ja!^_^**


End file.
